Los Juegos del San Valentín
by Death God Raven
Summary: Un malvado plan nacido de la mente de Mairu y Kururi amenaza con dejar a un Izaya indefenso ante un vengativo Shizuo que buscará una forma diferente para torturar al informante en San Valentín.


**Decidí escribir algo para San Valentín después de muchos años de no tener ánimo para hacerlo, es curioso, puede que ya me sienta un poco más feliz que antes o quizás no ._. **

**Como sea, diviértanse leyendo mis locuras c:**

* * *

**LOS JUEGOS DEL SAN VALENTÍN**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

**EN ALGÚN DEPARTAMENTO CERCANO A LA CARRETERA KAWAGOE**

**MEDIODÍA**

La puerta de la salida acababa de cerrarse dejando a Shinra mirando el lugar donde antes sus dos visitantes habían estado sentadas hablando con él. Se preguntaba qué resultado podría dar la interferencia de esas dos niñas en toda esa enemistad que había durado ya más de 6 años.

[¿Habían visitas aquí ahora mismo, Shinra?] – Celty salía de su cuarto con un movimiento algo adormilado según el análisis de Shinra.

Sí, pero ya se fueron. Les dije que no hicieran ruido para que no te despertaran. – Contestó el doctor ilegal a su novia.

[¿Quiénes eran?] – Preguntó ella sentándose en el sillón mientras buscaba el control remoto de la televisión.

Eran las hermanas de Izaya. – Shinra se removió nervioso en su asiento dando la espalda a Celty desde la mesa.

[¿Qué querían, Shinra…?] – No las veía tan sospechosas como Izaya, pero el hecho de que Shinra hablara con ellas y tuviera una actitud rara hacia ella le hacía pensar muchas.

[¿Eres lolicon después de todo? – Soltó Celty contra Shinra.

¡No! ¿De dónde sacaste eso…? – Se comenzaba a preguntar porque siempre terminaba siendo etiquetado como lolicon. Solo porque era bueno tratando con los niños no significaba que hubiera algo más oscuro con ese simple trato.

[Lo siento. No sé por qué lo pensé. Pero dime qué era lo que querían las hermanas menores de Izaya contigo.] – Celty estaba curiosa.

Ellas querían cloroformo. – Shinra se levantó y se sentó junto a su hada.

[¡¿Cloroformo?! ¡¿Para qué ellas necesitarían eso?!] – Celty sonaba asustada, más bien sus palabras en su PDA se leían así.

Es un secreto. – Shinra miró a otra parte.

[¿Con quién van a utilizar eso?] – Celty amenazaba con su sombra.

C-Con Izaya… - El doctor comenzaba a asustarse.

[¿Por qué? ¿Y además por qué tú tienes cloroformo?] – La dullahan temía lo peor de Shinra ahora.

Larga historia, pero es mejor que no intervengamos y pasemos el San Valentín tranquilos mientras podamos~. Además es Izaya. ¿Crees que algo malo podría pasarle a él? Yo lo dudo. – Los brazos de Shinra envolvieron los hombros de Celty.

[Bueno, ahí tienes razón… Disfrutemos entonces.] – Dijo ella ya dejando el asunto. No creía que algo malo podría pasar, aunque no estaba segura de las hermanas de Izaya, francamente no las conocía y no sabía que tan parecidas podían ser a él.

* * *

**CERCA DEL APARTAMENTO DE HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO**

**9:08 PM**

Shizuo caminaba con pereza hacia su departamento, había sido un día pesado de trabajo. Todos los clientes dieron la excusa de que no podían pagar sus deudas a razón de que era San Valentín.

¿A él qué demonios le interesaba el San Valentín?

No era una fecha que él celebrara y menos que quisiera celebrar.

No había alguien que él amara de cualquier forma.

Lo único que a él le gustaba de ese día eran los chocolates, pero obviamente nadie le iba a regalar los chocolates que el tanto quería disfrutar. Ese privilegio lo tenían las personas que podían amar sin tener el miedo de lastimar a otros como él temía hacerlo. Muchas veces en secundaria terminó comprando sus chocolates, no como lastima dirigida hacia él mismo, él ya no quería el afecto que pudiera tener esos chocolates hacia una persona amada, lo único que quería era disfrutar su sabor en la tranquilidad de una vida sin violencia en su hogar.

Metió la llave en la cerradura con esos pensamientos en su cabeza. Ya casi se había acabado el día y no había podido comprarse ni un chocolate a causa de que los centros estaban abarrotados. Así que sería un San Valentín bastante amargo sin chocolate.

Su mirada se topó con algo que estaba en su cama.

Si, estaba seguro que ese San Valentín sería triste sin chocolate, pero al parecer le habían regalado algo más interesante que eso. Tronó los dedos para expresar su "felicidad" mientras su sangre comenzaba a hervir por la furia creciente en su corazón.

* * *

**HORAS ANTES EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE IKEBUKURO**

San Valentín… eh. Qué aburrido. – Izaya miraba la plaza concurrida de parejas que iban todas melosas unas junto a las otras. No había nada interesante en el ambiente, solo sentimientos que bien podía ser algo superficial. No era que no creyera en el amor, creía en él porque los humanos si lo sentían y eso era importante en su observación de ellos. Pero estaba seguro que este amor que se respiraba en el aire no era el verdadero.

Estaba seguro que podía enumerar las personas que podían sentir ese "amor verdadero" con los dedos de su mano. Lo que él catalogaba como "amor verdadero" era ese sentimiento que surgía de la adversidad y el caos. Muchas veces las personas que habían caído en varios de sus juegos los habían desarrollado hacia otras. La gran mayoría de los casos hacia personas que realmente no le convenían en absoluto.

Un caso muy particular sería Masaomi Kida y Mikajima Saki.

No es que fueran la pareja perfecta, a decir verdad habían mejores, pero lo curioso para Izaya era el hecho de que a pesar de que conocían sus peores lados y se habían fallado el uno al otro numerosas veces, ellos seguían estando juntos. Incluso si ellos querían romper ese vínculo les sería imposible. La única forma en que se pudiera lograr quizás sería que cada uno se fuera a un hemisferio diferente de la Tierra y aún así ellos seguirían pensando uno en el otro, aunque él estaba seguro que lo disimularían bastante bien.

Lo suficiente para engañar a Orihara Izaya quizás.

En resumen, para Orihara Izaya el amor era un vínculo.

Un vínculo teñido de oscuridad.

El amor que él veía aquí era del tipo "si no sucede nada malo te amaré con toda el alma", básicamente era algo condicional.

Estaba seguro que si los ponía en un situación precaria todos sacarían sus verdaderos colores con respecto a su pareja. Esa era la única parte que lo hacía estar ahí en ese momento, el amaba hacer emerger el peor lado de las personas para conocerlos a fondo. Era simple. Izaya amaba el interior de las personas y por eso le mostraría el verdadero amor a unos cuantos si tenían suerte de poder notarlo.

Tomó su celular y marcó un número con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hola, Sukumi-chan. Al parecer me he encontrado con una desagradable escena. ¿Estás cerca de la plaza de Ikebukuro? – Preguntó él simulando una voz preocupada.

Sí, estoy aquí. Yo también me he encontrado con una muy desagradable. Te hice caso, lo seguí por cuenta propia y vi la razón por la que me estaba evadiendo. – La voz al otro lado del teléfono parecía que estaba por romper a llorar.

Es mejor que te alejes de aquí ahora, podría hacerte mal. Yo te invitaré a comer algo por ahí. No hagas una locura, por favor. – Aconsejó el pelinegro falsamente, realmente quería que hiciera algo loco, aunque no manipularía la decisión de ella.

No es necesario, pondré fin a esto. – Ella colgó.

Izaya empezó a buscar con la mirada entre la multitud a la chica con el nombre de Sukumi-chan y la encontró. La gente comenzó arremolinarse alrededor de tres personas que estaban en todo el centro.

¡¿Era por esto que no querías pasar el San Valentín con tu esposa?! – Casi gritó una mujer de treinta años frente a la pareja que se veían ambos asustados.

No es lo que piensas… Ella solo es una amiga. – Dijo el esposo para defenderse.

¿Besas a tus amigas? No me hagas reír. – Izaya podía sentir un instinto asesino emergiendo de Sukumi, se sentía emocionado. Cualquiera que hubiera visto antes a aquella mujer difícilmente diría que la que acababa de hablar y esa otra eran las mismas. Un lado oscuro de Sukumi estaba emergiendo al exterior haciéndolo sentir placer por su obra.

Sukumi-chan… Si miras así puedes asustar a alguien. – El esposo no sabía que más decir al igual que su compañera junto a él.

¡¿Crees que me asustas?! ¡Ya resígnate anciana, el me ama y no necesita a una mujer como tú! – La chica más joven siendo víctima del ambiente tenso que comenzaba a presionarla y el hecho de que la persona que estaba saliendo con él le había advertido que su esposa era un ogro de persona, cosa que obviamente era mentira, el sujeto solo le había dicho eso para tener la lastima de ella y poder aprovecharse.

¿Anciana? Claramente solo te llevo cinco años. Además ten más respeto hacia mí, no te he tratado aún como debería hacerlo pero me contendré, no quiero que le haga mal al niño. – Sukumi tocó su vientre con una sonrisa de felicidad que rápidamente cambió a furia hacia la chica.

¿Estás embarazada? – Él quedó estupefacto por la declaración de Sukumi. Sukumi siguió hablando ignorando la pregunta por completo.

Una zorra como tú no creo que sepa lo que es el respeto si se revuelca con hombres casados. ¿Mikoto es el único? ¿Cuántos más juegan a las víctimas contigo? Debe ser cansado ser tú~. – La sonrisa que escondía furia, ira, odio, ansias asesinas y muchas cosas más oscuras se dibujaba en su rostro, ella trataba de controlarse. La haría caer en la desesperación. Izaya le había enseñado como hacerlo, solo tenía que seguir lo que él había dicho y ganaría el premio mayor.

¡Maldita, muérete! – La chica sintiéndose herida en el fondo presa de la furia sacó un puñal que le había vendido un amigo en caso de que la esposa tratara de hacerle algo bajo las advertencias de Mikoto. Sin más corrió hacia Sukumi quien no hizo nada más que quedarse ahí esperando que la mujer llegara a atacarla.

¡Espera, Sayo! ¡Sukumi! – Mikoto corrió y se puso en medio de las dos recibiendo una apuñalada en el estomago.

¡Mikoto…! ¡Yo no quería…! ¡No es mi culpa…! – Sayo completamente asustada corrió lejos del lugar dejando a un Mikoto desangrándose mientras se preguntaba que si ella no le había dicho que lo amaba antes…

¿Por qué después de apuñalarlo se iba sin más?

¿Todo era mentira?

Se nota que te "amaba" más que yo. – Sukumi se paró junto a él aún con su rostro sonriente lleno de ojeras. Sacó su celular y marcó al 911 para que vinieran rápido por Mikoto.

Sukumi… yo… - Mikoto trató de hablar.

No hables. Lo que tengas que decirme no me interesa. Disfruta tu estadía en el hospital, cuando vuelvas tus cosas estarán afuera y si… - Ella hizo una pausa y volteó hacia otra parte.

Si vuelves será bajo mis reglas. No te amaré, solo te usaré para que mi hijo sobreviva. Ojala y tengas suerte que él te ame. Probablemente él heredará tu sucio corazón, pero a él si lo amaré como mi valioso hijo. – Ella comenzó a caminar y lo dejó con la multitud que no entendía lo que había pasado con exactitud.

Buen trabajo, si que le diste una lección. Pero hubiera preferido que no te expusieras de esa forma. – Izaya la esperaba recostado en una pared cercana.

¿No lo dijiste antes? Él me iba a proteger. Ese tonto me ama, por eso tengo que castigarlo. – Ella sonrió a Izaya e hizo ademán de despedirse.

He hecho emerger a un monstruo muy sádico~. Y es por esto que amo a los humanos. – Dijo cuando ya no estaba Sukumi en su rango de visión.

Había hecho emerger al verdadero y oscuro amor.

¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba de ese estado afectivo?

Que podían surgir emociones muy oscuras y retorcidas que el siempre amaría.

El hecho de amar y odiar a alguien era algo que era tan humano que le emocionaba.

Al parecer hoy puedo quedarme satisfecho e irme a mi casa a fastidiar a Tsukumoya y… - Mientras hablaba consigo mismo no se percató de que alguien se había ubicado detrás de él y había puesto un pañuelo sobre su nariz con fuerza.

¡MMMMMMhhh…! – Todo se volvió oscuridad para Izaya al respirar el contenido del pañuelo.

* * *

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE **

El cuerpo inerte que se encontraba dormitando aún en su cama no se movió por el ruido que hizo al entrar al departamento.

¡IIZAAAAAAAYAAA-KUN~! – Shizuo llamó al pelinegro mientras agarraba su quijada con fuerza despertándolo al instante.

¿Eh…? – Izaya abrió los ojos del susto al ver a Shizuo cerca de él y peor fue su reacción cuando se dio cuenta que estaba esposado al respaldar de la cama. Su cuello y manos estaban envueltos por un lazo con moño que le daba a entender a Shizuo que se trataba de un "regalo" de alguien muy gracioso.

Shizu-chan, no sabía que tenías esos hobbies de secuestrar a la gente y llevarlos a tu casa~. – Izaya trató de soltarse sin despegar la mirada del rubio.

Y yo no sabía que te dejaras secuestrar por cualquiera para que te vinieran a traer a mi casa, Izaya-kun~. – Shizuo seguía sin soltar su quijada con molestia. Si mataba a Izaya ahí sería un gran problema porque las evidencias quedarían en su departamento, pero si dejaba pasar la oportunidad de al menos golpearlo se sentiría peor.

¿Secuestrado? ¿No fuiste tú…? – El pelinegro lo miró con más sorpresa.

No, pero la persona fue muy amable de dejarte amarrado para mí. Debe "quererte" mucho para dejarte conmigo~. – Shizuo le daría el susto de su vida a Izaya, si no lo podía matar disfrutaría torturarlo y cuando se aburriera lo noquearía para dejarlo tirado en algún callejón. Sería genial si se encontraba alguna escena de crimen para dejarlo con el cuchillo y devolverle el trato por lo que pasó hace unos años atrás.

¿No me vas a soltar…? Shizu-chan, sé que soy la persona con la que menos quieres pasar lo que resta de San Valentín. Dejémoslo así y déjame ir. ¿Sí? – Izaya pidió educadamente, sabía que no estaba en posición de decirle algún insulto debido a que estaba esposado.

¿Por qué debería? He soñado tenerte así desde hace años. Quizás no con un lazo en el cuello, pero si atrapado como un criminal. – La voz del rubio sonaba sombría y eso a Izaya le dio un escalofrío.

¿Has soñado…? ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Entiendes que suena como una declaración de amor? ¡Shizu-chan eres un gran bromista…! – Izaya buscaba con sus dedos una forma de abrir las esposas, sabía que si les daba un golpe fuerte en algún punto se abrirían al instante, pero el ángulo en que estaba le dificultaba verlas. Debía tener un ojo en Shizuo y otro en su escape.

Con lo último que Izaya dijo nació una idea cruel desde lo profundo de la mente de Shizuo. Sabía que golpearlo no sería suficiente, Izaya era resistente mental y físicamente al dolor. A veces juraba que era masoquista, así que sabía que le daría placer en vez de otra cosa… quizás, no sabía mucho sobre el tema.

¿Pero qué pasaría si él jugaba con sus emociones como Izaya hacía con todos sus "humanos"?

¿Y qué pasaría si fuera una declaración de amor? – Shizuo contuvo la risa con toda su fuerza mental al ver la cara de desconcierto en la cara de Izaya con su pregunta.

Shizu-chan… ¿Estás borracho? – Izaya no supo que más preguntar, lo único que podía pensar era que estaba ebrio.

No, estoy más sobrio que nunca. Izaya te amo~. – Shizuo se moría de la risa con su propia declaración.

¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Te has estado drogando, verdad? ¡Mañana te llevaré a rehabilitación! – Izaya se puso más nervioso cuando vio que Shizuo se acercaba más a él y se ponía entre sus piernas.

¡¿Oye, qué haces?! ¡Aléjate! - Izaya lo pateó en la cara, Shizuo solo contuvo su rabia y sostuvo su tobillo sobre su hombro.

¿Qué sucede, Izaya-kun? ¿Demasiadas emociones para analizar? – Shizuo logró situarse más cerca a pesar de las protestas del pelinegro.

Ya veo. Intentas jugar conmigo porque ya los golpes no te sirven, eh. Debo decir que me sorprende que hayas cambiado tus tácticas conmigo, supongo que has avanzado aunque en tu caso debo decir que has retrocedido jajajaja. No hay forma que te crea que me amas. Shizu-chan tu me odias al igual que yo a ti~. – Izaya regresó a su semblante sereno dejando a Shizuo fastidiado. El informante había estado actuando desde el principio.

Había pensado que lo tenía atrapado pero no era así.

¿Qué más podía hacer para engañarlo?

Buscaba algo en su interior para poner la situación a su favor.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? – Preguntó Shizuo simulando ser alguien "desesperado", Izaya no sería el único que actuaria si ese era el caso.

Bien, hagamos una apuesta entonces. Si te digo lo que me hará "creerte" y no puedes hacerlo… ¿Me dejarás irme sano y salvo?– Propuso Izaya, él tenía algo en mente que Shizuo jamás se atrevería a hacer con él, probablemente se iría a su casa más rápido de lo que pensaba.

"No creo que sea más que un beso… ¿Verdad?" – Shizuo pensó ingenuamente. Él se negaba a perder y dejar escapar a su presa cuando tenía la posibilidad de traumarlo.

Está bien. – Contestó el rubio.

Shizu-chan… ¿Tendrías sexo conmigo~? – Izaya dijo retadoramente con una sonrisa en la cara, ya había ganado al ver la cara estupefacción en Shizuo.

¿Qué acabas de decir…? ¿Sexo? – Shizuo se había quedado sin aire para agregar algo más.

Sí, eso. ¿No deseas tener sexo con la persona que amas? O sea yo. Me siento engañado, tu amor no llega ni a la esquina jajajajaja. Ya suéltame~. – Izaya se reía mientras lo miraba desde abajo. La reacción de Shizuo había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, estaba seguro que había pensado que él pediría un beso o algo así de pequeño. Qué iluso.

Mientras Shizuo se moría de la rabia de verdad, decidió seguir hasta el final, le borraría esa estúpida sonrisa al pelinegro y luego se lo echaría en cara. Lo torturaría hasta que aceptara que perdió.

Entonces tendremos una noche ocupada, Izaya-kun~. – Shizuo lo besó antes de que pudiera reaccionar a lo que estaba haciendo. El informante no podía hacer nada para alejarlo a causa de las esposas que aprisionaban sus muñecas, las manos de Shizuo levantaron la camiseta negra hasta arriba para tocarlo mientras recorría su pecho con lentitud. Quería obligarlo a abrir la boca pero Izaya se negaba a corresponderle el beso.

Eres bastante testarudo. No sabía que fueras así. – Shizuo se separó un poco para tomar aire.

¡Si piensas que voy a ceder, estás equivocado! Sé que solo estás jugando conmigo para luego tirármelo en cara… Aquí el testarudo eres tú que no acepta su derrota. Sabes que es mentira, no entiendo para qué te esmeras tanto en decir lo contrario y-… - Izaya fue interrumpido por un Shizuo que iba por la segunda ronda de un salvaje beso.

¡mmmmhhh! – Izaya mantuvo su boca cerrada a la lengua de Shizuo hasta que él pellizcó uno de sus pezones que estaban a la vista. Al sentir el repentino dolor, Izaya no pudo evitar abrir la boca para quejarse y fue ahí que Shizuo tuvo la vía libre para explorar sin problemas la tibia cavidad.

"No lo hagas así…" – Izaya reclamaba en su mente al sentir un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago. Antes había sido tocado por Shizuo pero nada había pasado y ahora donde sus pieles rozaban aparecía un hormigueo en esa parte.

El rubio abandonó su boca y vio junto a la cabeza de Izaya un paquete que no había visto cuando llegó por prestarle atención al "regalo". Izaya se asombró por sentirse decepcionado de la reciente pausa de su supuesto "enamorado", miró a Shizuo y se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en sus manos. Fue ahí que entendió quienes eran las culpables de toda esa maroma de eventos, la marca de aquel producto era la favorita de sus hermanas menores.

Y-Ya veo. Kururi y Mairu. – Izaya se percató que su voz sonaba agitada.

Shizuo puso una cara de sádico al escucharlo, si su voz sonaba así solo por un par de besos quería ver como quedaría al final. Vertió un poco del contenido del frasco de chocolate liquido que habían dejado las gemelas sobre el abdomen de Izaya sorprendiendo a este por lo frío que estaba.

¡Oye! – Shizuo comenzó a lamer su piel bañada con el dulce líquido. Izaya se retorcía con el contacto de la lengua con cada parte de él, quería que se detuviera, se sentía muy extraño.

¡S-Shizuo! ¡Haa! – El rubio lo cortó al morder un poco uno de sus pezones haciéndolo estremecerse en su lugar. El barman estaba disfrutando cada expresión del pelinegro a medida que subía el volumen de sus toques. Dejó mordidas en su cuello como moretones por toda la pálida piel como para decir que él había pasado por ahí a quien se atreviera a verlo después. Lo estaba marcando como suyo sin darse cuenta, se estaba dejando llevar por el calor del momento. El objetivo de jugar con Izaya había cambiado.

Ahora lo marcaría para él.

Precisamente porque lo odia lo tomaría para él.

Su batalla iría más allá de los extremos de lo razonable.

Si era amor o no, él solo quería poseerlo.

Era todo.

Así de simple.

Y también era simple decir que sus pantalones comenzaban a asfixiar a su "otro" yo que quería unirse a la diversión. Pensar que tendría una erección por estar manoseando a Izaya a diestra y siniestra era loco. Si a él le hubieran dicho eso hace unas horas hubiera muerto de la risa por lo ridículo de la idea, pero ahora que veía a Izaya jadeante por su trato "amoroso" no podía detenerse aunque lo quisiera.

Maldita pulga… - Las manos se dirigieron ahora a los pantalones de Izaya, las cuales bajaron la cremallera con una lentitud que fastidiaba al informante.

¡Sácalos ya! – Izaya gritó impaciente, ya sentía el dolor en su parte baja por la falta de trato en ese lugar y por lo apretada que se estaba volviendo su ropa.

No querías antes y ahora estás así de duro. No eres sincero, Izaya-kun~ - Shizuo se rió al sacarle los pantalones y ver el producto de su trabajo inicial.

¡Cállate! ¡Si me hubieras dejado ir no hubiera pasado esto! – Izaya miró a otra parte avergonzado al sentir que su bóxer había sido quitado.

¿Y dejarte ganar? Nunca. – El rubio tomó el tobillo de Izaya y lo lamió de una forma bastante erótica que hizo sonrojar un poco al pelinegro. Comenzaba a pensar que el exceso de azúcar ponía a Shizuo con esos extraños ánimos hacia él, nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido para él. Como siempre Heiwajima Shizuo actuaba discorde a lo que él pensaba sobre él.

¿Qué podía hacer que Shizuo aceptara tener sexo con él?

Cuando su único vínculo era el odio.

¿Cómo podía estar con alguien que odiaba?

Él mismo no estaría con alguien así.

Aunque ya no estaba seguro de eso.

Quería llegar hasta el final de esto, eso ya era un hecho.

Entonces dime una cosa… Sé que no voy a poder detenerte. – "Ni detenerme", pensó él.

¿Qué cosa? – Shizuo se acercó para quedar cara a cara con Izaya.

¿Me odias con toda tu alma~? – Trató que su voz sonara normal.

Tanto como tú a mí~. – Shizuo lo besó antes de poner chocolate en sus manos y seguir el camino hacia la entrada de Izaya.

¡Ah…! ¡Duele! Suéltame… – Izaya pidió con dolor. Shizuo presionó un poco la cadena de las esposas y estas se rompieron separando los brazos del informante del respaldar de la cama. Izaya se agarró de los hombros de Shizuo al sentir sus dedos hundiéndose más en él para prepararlo. Más gimoteos escaparon de la boca de Izaya al tocar cierto punto de su interior que lo hizo saltar en su lugar dándole a entender a Shizuo que había encontrado el punto ciego del placer de su ahora compañero.

Es ahí. – Shizuo sacó sus dedos y con algo de prisa se quitó los pantalones para mirar a Izaya nuevamente.

Hazlo antes de que quiera matarte. – Dictaminó Izaya con la mirada perdida por el placer.

¿Me amas lo suficiente para no querer matarme en este momento? Qué tierno, Izaya-kun~. – Shizuo susurró en el oído de Izaya dándole escalofríos a este, más aún cuando el rubio comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de él. El dolor comenzó a mostrarse en su rostro, clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Shizuo para resistir sin gritar, pero la molestia pudo contra él.

¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhhh! – Izaya se retorcía debajo de Shizuo buscando una forma de poder calmarse.

Relájate un poco… Duele... – Shizuo sentía como Izaya presionaba alrededor de su miembro lastimándolo también.

E-Es fácil decirlo… - Entró un poco más en él pero todavía no era todo. Shizuo tomó el falo del pelinegro y comenzó a masajearlo al ritmo que iba entrando en él. Izaya gimió sin poder contenerse, había sido una reacción diferente a la de antes, el rubio intuyó que esa sería la mejor forma de continuar. Besó a Izaya y lo trató de distraer para hacer el último movimiento para entrar por completo. El informante tembló al sentir la sacudida.

Qué estrecho estás… - Shizuo se quejó para fastidiarlo.

L-Lo siento, no suelo estar con tipos que me lanzan máquinas expendedoras. – Izaya rió.

¿O sea que estás con los que no te las lanzan? – Shizuo respondió con otra pregunta.

Eso implicaría todo el planeta. ¿Sabes? No hay más monstruos como tú, idiota… - Izaya contestó haciéndose el indignado.

¿No que amas a toda la humanidad? Menos a mi claro está. – Se podía sentir el aire de los celos en la forma que dijo eso último.

Amo a los humanos pero a ninguno en específico. Obviamente tampoco me acuesto con ellos, imbécil. – Izaya leyó su mente para maravilla de Shizuo.

¿A quién le llamas imbécil? – Shizuo se movió para hacerle tiritar.

¡No te muevas aún! ¡Duele! – Izaya había estado haciéndole conversación para darle tiempo a su cuerpo de acostumbrarse pero como siempre Shizuo hacía gala de su titulo de bestia de Ikebukuro.

Eso es imposible… - Shizuo no podía detenerse, necesitaba moverse o se volvería loco. Su cuerpo se estaba apropiando de sus sentidos otra vez y esta vez no lo detendría.

¡M-Más lento! – Shizuo subía la velocidad de las embestidas e Izaya a duras penas podía seguirle el ritmo a su danza desenfrenada. Él para sujetarse de él cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio para copiar la cadencia de las estocadas que recibía. Poco a poco el dolor iba mutando a un desbordante placer que se demostraba más en sus gemidos que llenaban la habitación.

Aun el barman no tenía suficiente placer para saciarse, con sumo cuidado de no arrancarle un brazo a Izaya, lo sentó sobre su regazo en un solo movimiento para poner sus manos sobre su cintura. Solo esa sacudida hizo que Izaya estirara las piernas al sentir que algo en su interior era tocado, estuvo a punto de venirse accidentalmente.

Shizuo bajó el cuerpo de Izaya con sus dos manos haciendo que este gritara por el goce de la fricción. Un hilo de baba se bosquejaba desde la comisura de sus labios, se recostó sobre Shizuo cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este mientras seguían las embestidas en esa posición.

Ya ambos estaban al límite de sus impulsos, sabían que el final llegaría pronto. El finito de aquel momento en que solo eran dos personas teniendo sexo y consumando su odio a niveles de los cuales no había vuelta atrás desde ahora estaba cerca.

La realidad les mostraría después lo que habían hecho en esa habitación…

Izaya con pesadez en sus movimientos tomó el rostro de Shizuo con lentitud y con una sonrisa esta vez fue él quien dio el beso dejando la mente de los dos en blanco. A diferencia de los besos de antes este estaba exento de violencia u odio, era otra cosa que no tenía forma de catalogarse. Esto hizo que sus mentes ya no lo resistieran y mucho menos sus cuerpos que acabaron descargando todo el producto de su excitación por el otro.

Ambos estaban demasiado agotados como para darse un baño o hacer algo más, solo querían dormirse por ahora. Izaya se acomodó junto a Shizuo quien ya estaba bostezando.

Mañana arreglaremos este asunto, pulga… No te atrevas a huir cobardemente a Shinjuku porque te atraparé y sabes que te pasará. – Shizuo cerró los ojos cayendo dormido por el cansancio, no sin antes sujetar la cintura de Izaya.

Con este agarre… ¿De verdad crees que podré zafarme de ti? Tch… Tengo sueño así que no te mataré hasta mañana. – Izaya cerró los ojos, no tenía fuerzas para discutir.

Temía haber descubierto algo aterrador. Cuando preguntó "¿Me odias con toda tu alma?", Shizuo había respondido con la misma mirada y sonrisa que había hecho Sukumi-chan en la plaza de Ikebukuro. Era el mismo sentimiento retorcido que había captado en ella que ahora percibía en Shizuo hacia él mismo.

Y probablemente era mutuo.

¿Era odio verdadero?

¿Era amor verdadero?

¿O era amor y odio verdadero a la vez?

No quería averiguarlo.

Podría soportarlo siempre y cuando no se le pusiera un nombre.

Estaría bien siempre y cuando fuera mutuo… tal vez.

Y con estos pensamientos Izaya terminó durmiéndose junto a Shizuo que poco a poco lo atraía hacia él para abrazarlo pensando que era su almohada quizás…

Quizás.

Nadie se había fijado que a todo esto había un letrero junto a la cama que decía: "Si llegas a hacer lo que quieres tienes que hacernos una cita con Hanejima Yuuhei."

Nunca pensé que pasaría esto… - Mairu observaba con unos binoculares desde el edificio de enfrente con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Esto es mágico. (Hermoso) – Agregó Kururi con otros binoculares en el mismo estado que su hermana menor.

No solo ya tenemos una cita segura con Yuuhei-san si no vimos Yaoi Live Action y lo que es mejor… - Mairu sonreía de una forma tan aterradora como cuando Izaya tenía algo entre manos.

Grabamos todo. (Dinero) – Kururi sonreía ligeramente.

Nuestra primera clienta será Erika-san y luego se lo venderemos a Namie-san para que chantajee a Iza-nii. – Mairu escribía las cosas en su libreta de "negocios turbios".

Menos mal quitamos las cortinas. (Soy un genio) – Kururi daba una última mirada a los dos durmientes.

Deberíamos contarle a Shinra-san mañana. Ya que hoy no podemos aparecer en su departamento. Hicimos un trato. Nos daba el cloroformo y nosotras manteníamos a este par lejos de su nido de amor. – Mairu preparaba todo para ir a casa, ya era muy tarde.

Si, ya terminó nuestro trabajo. (Casa) – Kururi comenzó a caminar para irse a su casa.

Buenas noches Shizuo-san e Iza-nii~. – Dijeron ambas jóvenes perdiéndose en la noche de Ikebukuro.

¿Esto debería contar como nuestro regalo de cumpleaños? ¿Qué nombre deberíamos ponerle al video cuando lo vendamos? – Dijo Mairu a su hermana mayor.

Es nuestro regalo. Y creo que deberíamos llamarlo "Los Juegos del San Valentín". (Me gusta así) – Finalizó Kururi con una sonrisa.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Feliz San Shizaya(?)**

**Espero que todos tengan un feliz día del Shizaya si no están celebrando San Valentín. **

**Izaya: No le hagan caso, ella está loca c:**

**Nos Vemos ~**

**Death God Raven**


End file.
